


Lazy Afternoon

by Hellstenglow



Category: NU'EST
Genre: JREN FEELINGS, M/M, NC-17 but not THAT explicit, basically a PWP but with EXTRA SOFT love feelings, because JREN is the epitome of SOFT but also wow calm down you need a room, read this and be aware that more than the sex scene (which is vanilla) it's a trip of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellstenglow/pseuds/Hellstenglow
Summary: In the blink of an eye Jonghyun was pinned on the mattress while Minki sat on top of him, throwing his shirt on the floor. Half-naked in his glory of flawless skin, firm shoulders and chest, with the placid light of that lazy afternoon coming from the curtains of the window behind him, Jonghyun once again thought Choi Minki was the most beautiful man he ever saw and Minki was his.





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure why I am publishing this one-shot, it looks incredibly bad.  
> I wanted to write jren for a while and I have many stories in my head, but I'm sorry this is all I can offer right now. I wrote this piece relatively quickly, one night when I needed a break from my studies. I told myself that I should start posting jren fanfiction from somwhere and here we are. In future I will work hard and get better.  
> Thanks in advance to all the readers who will pass here and leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> Thanks to Moli who first read this and liked it, making me happy with her comments and supporting the nonsense. Also thanks for screaming with me about ren and the otp.  
> Thanks to Sam, my beta reader who helped me to make this pwp piece decent. You were very patient with this little thing. All the mistakes are mine, not hers.  
> 

It was half-afternoon of a gray day, the light outside was dim but strangely enough it gave at the things an aura of charming calm instead of a gloomy quietness.

Minki and Jonghyun were inside the leader's bedroom, all alone in the house. They were lying on the bed quietly talking to each other, meanwhile in the rest of the dormitory a still yet comfortable silence wrapped everything like a soft blanket.

 

Side by side, the pair were chatting of some daily stuff, laughing every now and then. Closed in an intimate bubble, where nobody and nothing could reach them. Even their phone were discarded away in a corner of JR's gaming station, turned off for some reasons. There were only them and it was all they care about in that moment.

 

Gradually they stopped talking and found themselves gazing into each other eyes. Their breath or their pounding hearts were probably the only things that could be heard. 

 

Neither knew who moved first, but before one or the other could whisper a syllable, their lips met half away. No rushing, no abrupt movement. It was almost as kissing was the only thing they were supposed to do. The right thing to do. It came naturally, feeling each other through the contact of their lips.

 

Kissing Minki for Jonghyun always felt like their first kiss, engraved in his mind, a repetitive explosion in the middle of his chest that brought light and warmth. Blood rushing to his brain, a jolt of adrenaline and electricity all over his body. Minki always tasted sweeter than anything he ever had.

For Minki kissing Jonghyun felt as if he had returning to the place where he was secure and loved. Sometimes it gave Minki a thrilling energy, sometimes was like a caress, sometimes a heart wrenching need to have him. Jonghyun always tested like the most addictive flavor he ever encountered. 

 

Bodies wrapping in each other, no empty spaces left between, they kept making out like they have been starved for days. 

 

Jonghyun held Minki's face dearly, because Minki was  _his_ precious person. The one who wanted to take care of with all he got.

 

Minki held Jonghyun's head, fingers roaming through his hair and making a little mess. It was his deep nature to take and take, because he wanted to take Jonghyun and never give him back. 

 

When they stopped to breathe, Minki pressed his lower body against Jonghyun a bit and smirked in delight. He had a glint of desire inside his brown eyes. 

 

_That cheeky man._

 

Jonghyun snorted in amusement, before placing his lips on his lover's neck. Right on his favourite spot, over the beautiful mole on Minki’s right side that dotted his porcelain-like skin. The younger stopped smirking, a soft moan leaving his mouth and his hands grabbing Jonghyun's shoulders. Jonghyun knew too well his weakness, how he loved when Jonghyun deliberately gave him red hickeys on his neck, where everyone can see, forcing him to hide them with layers of make-up. 

 

“Jonghyun…” he tried to call his partner’s attention, the other just mumbled against his throat too occupied on leaving feather-like touches under his shirt. “Do you want…” Minki whispered in his ear, dropping a suggestion that was almost hilarious in front what was clearly happening. Jonghyun chuckled, scattering kisses on his jaw, cheeks and nose. 

 

“What do you think, idiot…” Jonghyun replied, giving him one of those glances that always made Minki eager to slam him against a wall and claim him in front of everyone. 

 

In the blink of an eye Jonghyun was pinned on the mattress while Minki sat on top of him, throwing his shirt on the floor. Half-naked in his glory of flawless skin, firm shoulders and chest, with the placid light of that lazy afternoon coming from the curtains of the window behind him, Jonghyun once again thought Choi Minki was the most beautiful man he ever saw and Minki was his. 

 

_Mine, mine, mine, mine. You are mine._

 

Jonghyun extended both his hands. The left paused on the side of Minki’s face, thumb on his lips. The right traced small invisible patterns from Minki’s collarbone to his chest, down the line on Minki’s belly to just above the line of his jeans.

 

“I want you.” Jonghyun said, while brushing gently his beloved’s sweet lips with the thumb. Minki smiled, leaving him with so little air that his brain was probably swimming. 

 

“How do you want me?” Minki asked, voice low and flirty. 

 

“Inside me.” Jonghyun answered, quickly undoing Minki’s pants and wrapping his hand around Minki’s cock. 

The younger attempted to stop the loud moan to leave his throat when Jonghyun touched his slit and started spreading his precome already gathering around the top. He failed.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, half gasping. 

 

“More than sure, last time I did you. This time you do me.”

 

“I don’t mind being the bottom, you know that.” 

 

Jonghyung shook his head, always so caring his Minki, as much he tries to be caring back. They were indeed two soft, sappy idiots for each other. 

 

“I don’t mind either and today I want you inside me. So shut up and fuck me.” 

 

They laughed heartly and shared a gentle, slow, kiss before they completely immersed themselves on making love. 

 

It took Jonghyun few erratic strokes to Minki’s cock, before the other pushed his hand away. He was confused for few seconds before Minki undressed him in frantic movements, his long fingers pawing at his clothes. Jonghyun almost didn’t notice when Minki took out his erection from his underwear and started licking it in front of his eyes. 

He recollected himself only after seeing his dick disappear Minki’s mouth. Jonghyun saw stars and lost the faculty to speak, the pleasure being unbearable. 

 

“Minki-ya what are you doing?”

 

Minki raised an eyebrown at Jonghyun’s stupid question. He stopped his incredibly distracting activity and simply replied “Doing you, of course. Now let me do this on my way.” Jonghyun didn’t add anything more.

 

It was a bit of blur after that. He didn’t notice when Minki took out the lube and the condom from one of his drawers. He didn’t notice being prepared. He didn’t pay attention to the surrounding or the time that was passing. It all stopped inside their intimate bubble, where nobody and nothing could reach them. The only thing that mattered to them was each other. 

 

Jonghyun  _did_ notice their skin pressed against each other, like they wanted to erase the boundary between them. Feeling the delicious euphoria that Minki’s expert mouth almost dragging him to madness. Feeling the kisses they gave to each other, which almost dragged him to the limit. Feeling the sensation of stroking each other cocks while waiting to readiness, which almost dragged both to craziness. 

 

When Minki finally was inside Jonghyun and they looked at each other, the feeling was different. For few second it was peaceful, like everything made sense just because they were finally united. That silence seemed lasting a lifetime. 

 

_I do love you so much._

 

Both men thought, but didn’t say aloud. 

 

When Minki started moving, the spell didn’t break. The peace only transformed into passion and the passion burnt like a consuming flame. They loved every second of it. 

 

Watching Minki eye half closed, lips parted, sweat dripping from his forehead as he was thrusting inside him was a vision that belonged only to Jonghyun. He would always keep it as his secret.

Watching Jonghyun liberated from his daily burden as leader, lost in pleasure while matching Minki’s thrust with his movements was an image that belonged only to Minki. He would always cherished it as his personal treasure. The lovers lost themselves in the deep of their love.

 

Jonghyun came first, hard between their stomaches. He didn’t notice how he screamed Minki’s name, clinging on his shoulders like his life depended on it. Then Minki gave in to his own orgasm only few minutes later. Foreheads united, chanting Jonghyun’s name like a spell and his heart madly beating too fast. They were both a mess of tingling nerves and mentally hazily euphoria. 

 

Minki collapsed unceremoniously on Jonghyun, snuggling against his chest while trying to regain his breathing. Jonghyun interwined their fingers unready and unwilling to let go. 

Minki was still inside him, but Jonghyun didn’t mind. He liked the feeling, just for a little longer before it could start physically hurt. They shared few little lazy kisses, because the pair couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

The afterglow left them sweaty and panting, but brimming with happiness.

“Good?” Minki murmured, sounding exhausted but content. Jonghyun lazily smiled, wondering how after witnessing his lover fucking him to oblivion, Minki could still be the cutest man alive. 

 

“Very good.” He replied as he held Minki tighter, hoping that the lazy afternoon could last a little longer. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: English isn't my first language and comments fuel me.


End file.
